


Only Sweeter Thing

by ceasefire



Series: Overwatch Prompts and Requests [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasefire/pseuds/ceasefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I have never done this before."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>McCree paused for a moment, his finger rubbing soothingly over Hanzo's skin. "With a man?"</i></p><p>  <i>Hanzo lets out a soft breath that tickled the whiskers on McCree's cheek.</i></p><p> <i>"With anyone."</i></p><p> <br/>In which Hanzo is not as inexperienced as McCree assumes, and McCree is determined to make sure Hanzo's first is memorable for the right reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Sweeter Thing

**Author's Note:**

> (Kind of?) requested by shiroimegami on Twitter. We sorta got chatting about the concept of virgin!Hanzo a few days back and I promised I would write it. I had about four separate ideas for this fic, but I ended up going with this one. I hope it's to your liking!
> 
> Also, I speed wrote the vast majority of this fic while fuming over the Persona 5 English release date. Pray for my tragic weeb ass.

McCree had Hanzo pinned against one of the spartan dorm mattresses that Overwatch had deemed comfy enough for the agents stationed at the Gibraltar watchpoint; his hand was up the other man's shirt and groping a healthy handful of his tattooed chest. It was around the time that he pressed between Hanzo's legs to grind their cock together through their clothes that the other man tensed, froze in place, and McCree immediately pulled back to check on him.

"You okay?"

Hanzo Shimada looked a mess with his kiss-swollen lips and his chest pressure marked in pink and white from McCree's touch, but he was perfectly serious – but still oddly calm -- when he glanced McCree dead in the eye and mutters, "I have never done this before."

McCree paused for a moment, his finger rubbing soothingly over Hanzo's skin. "With a man?"

Hanzo let out a soft breath that tickled the whiskers on McCree's cheek.

"With anyone."

McCree's first, knee-jerk instinct was to wonder _how_ , because Hanzo Shimada is goddamn _gorgeous_ , all hard muscle beneath smooth skin, deadly battle precision and dark eyes that got lighter when he smiled. The rational part of his brain was quick to interrupt him, though, remind him that there could be plenty of reasons why the other man didn't want to until now. The important part was that he was here, and he was willing to have McCree now.

In McCree's opinion, that was pretty damn special.

"Well, if you're sure then I won't say no," McCree said, voice sounding more easy than he felt. 

"I am," Hanzo replied, voice perfectly even. He hesitated for a moment after that, and for the first time McCree saw a trace of pink on his cheeks. "I've been thinking about this since we relocated to Gibraltar with Overwatch. It isn't a spontaneous decision." 

Hanzo reached up to slide the right sleeve of his shirt down over his shoulder, exposing his entire chest. He couldn't remove his pants without first removing his prosthetics, McCree knew that much from the time they'd been sharing space and routine since the move to the watchpoint, and so he got up to give Hanzo room to move. He waited patiently as Hanzo sat down on his bunk, removed them and placed them to the side, slid his pants and loose shirt off and discarded them to the floor, and replaced both artificial limbs before glancing up at McCree.

"Will you be joining me?"

There was a bit of mirth to Hanzo's words that made McCree grin, and he shook his head at himself as he moved forward because the last person he wanted to be given cheek by when he was about to be Hanzo's first was Hanzo. He got naked himself, took his time with it for Hanzo more than himself, and one he was done he joined the other man on the bunk. It creaked precariously under their combined weights and there was barely enough room for them both sitting up, but it would do. McCree reached behind Hanzo's head and unfastened the length of material binding his hair. It dropped behind him, and McCree smirked as Hanzo's hair falls loose.

"You forgot somethin', darlin'."

A moment later McCree felt all the air get knocked from his lungs as Hanzo practically pounced on him. His hands roamed over the other man's bare skin, fingertips curling as Hanzo kissed him, open-mouthed and full of teeth and tongue. His hands found their way back to Hanzo's chest; Hanzo sat up to give McCree space to work, and he moaned as McCree brushed over his nipples with his thumbs.

"Which is better for you?" McCree asked, surprised by how breathless he sounded. In response to Hanzo's confused look, he clarified, "My left hand or my right?"

Some people preferred the smooth cool of the metal and some preferred the rough warmth of his skin, and that was just the way it was. Hanzo, however, shook his head and rolled his hips down so McCree could feel the warm weight of his cock. 

"Both have their... merits. Just keep touching me. Quickly."

It was hardly a surprise that Hanzo was sensitive, almost excessively so; McCree swapping between mouth and hands to tease him was enough to make him hard, cock sliding slick with precum low against McCree's belly. Perhaps he'd made unfair assumptions based on Hanzo's reserved nature before they'd gotten closer, but McCree was pleasantly surprised to find that the other man wasn't shy about his own pleasure at all. He rocked his hips with perfect tempo, growling low in his throat as McCree's hands slipped down to cup his ass and drag him up for a kiss. It started out casually, lazily, but Hanzo ups the intensity quickly, tongue smoothing across McCree's lips until he parted them. McCree broke the kiss first and instead brushed his lips over Hanzo's neck, his collarbone, the ink in his skin.

"You want... hey now, no need to be impatient," McCree said with a laugh as Hanzo tried to kiss him again. "You want to keep going?"

"There is no need to treat me as if I am delicate," Hanzo snapped, sounding just a touch annoyed. "More. Now."

Shaking his head, McCree sat up to go and fumble around in the nightstand between the two bunks for the supplies they'd need. Hanzo slid off him in the meantime and moved to the side, body rigid with barely-contained anticipation. "Alright, alright. No need to get all grouchy. Just tryin' to make sure you're comfortable."

"And as I told you, there's no need to treat me as if I will break."

"To me there is, darlin'. Considering your level of experience with this and all."

"My level of experience," Hanzo repeated back slowly, watching as McCree tossed a bottle of lube and a strip of condoms onto the bunk.

"You told me yourself that this'll be your first. It's only right that I treat you well."

"Well, but not as if I am completely inexperienced. I am not."

McCree was still trying to think of a way to respond to that mental image that wasn't delighted, slack-jawed surprise when Hanzo snatched the lube off the bed, snapped the lid open and slicked down the middle and ring fingers of his free hand.

"I've done this plenty of times," Hanzo said, his cheeks just barely pink as he reached behind himself, "and while I understand the sentiment, there is no need to worry for me."

McCree felt his mouth go dry as Hanzo's eyes fell shut with pleasure as he pressed his fingers into himself with no sign of discomfort at all.

McCree licked his lips wet and allowed Hanzo a few moments to get comfortable, waited until he could see the rhythmic tense and release of the other man's muscles beneath the ink of his tattoo before he spoke again.

"Hey, darlin'."

"Mmm... yes?" Hanzo asked, sounding just a little breathless now, and McCree smiled at that.

"Do you mind spinning around for me?"

 _That_ managed to get Hanzo looking embarrassed, but it was fleeting because a moment later he was doing as he was asked, letting McCree watch as he stretched himself open with his fingers.

"Keep goin', nice and easy," McCree murmured, lips twitching as Hanzo shot a glare over his shoulder at him. "Tell me when you're ready."

It took a few more minutes for Hanzo to finish up, and McCree almost felt disappointed when he finally eased his fingers out. Hanzo didn't seem keen on waiting any longer; his cock was wet and heavy between his legs, his balls drawn up tight and his skin covered by a light sheen of sweat.

"I'm ready. Hurry."

"Mmm, think I'll be the judge of that, actually," McCree said, and he was rather pleased with the volume of the gasp he managed to get out of Hanzo when he leaned in and swiped his tongue along the cleft of his ass. He slipped his tongue inside as soon as Hanzo's muscles loosened after the initial shock, and only pulled away with a bruising kiss to the flesh of Hanzo's thigh after he'd drawn a low moan from the other man's throat.

"Seems good to me. Just let me fix myself up."

McCree ripped one of the condoms off the strip, tore the foil open and rolled it on, giving his own neglected cock a few strokes at the same time for good measure. 

"Ready. How do you want me?"

Hanzo thought about this for a few moments, eyes wandering from McCree's face, down his body and back again. Finally, he crawled over McCree and positioned himself over the other man's lap. 

"Like this." 

Licking his lips wet and nodding, McCree hissed between his teeth as Hanzo reached down to hold his cock steady. Hanzo moved carefully, rubbing the head of McCree's dick against his hole to test the pressure, the sensation before taking a slow breath and bearing down, taking the whole length inside in one slow, careful slide.

"You good, darlin'?"

Nodding once, Hanzo began rocking his hips experimentally, raising and lowering himself by a little more each time he moved. He paused after a few more moments of this and then, without warning, dropped his weight back down onto McCree until his entire length was inside him and there was no space left between their skin. McCree cursed under his breath, resisting the urge to grab Hanzo's hips and coax him into moving with proper rhythm; luckily enough, it seemed like Hanzo was done with waiting because he began to move in earnest. McCree stayed still for the meantime, giving Hanzo the control over the pace just to be safe but the other man had other ideas.

"Move," Hanzo breathed, rolling his hips sharply against McCree's. "I want to feel you move."

McCree nodded and began to move in time, careful not to disrupt Hanzo or press too deep. Hanzo practically scoffed at McCree's caution, his irritation clear on his face as he drove himself down roughly on his cock.

"Harder. Deeper."

"Bossy," McCree chuckled, moving again to cup Hanzo's ass in both his hands, smirking at the shiver that coursed through Hanzo's body as his palms made contact with the soft flesh, hard enough to sting. 

Hanzo's hair was already falling into his eyes, his pupils wide and dark beneath as pleasure shot through him with every movement of McCree's hips. McCree could feel the slight friction, the barest tensing of Hanzo's muscles even through the rubber, but it didn't seem to bother the other man in the slightest. There was no hesitation or shyness in his movements, no inexperience or uncertainty. Hanzo was perfect, gorgeous as he rode McCree's cock, his own erection dripping precum onto the other man's stomach.

"Feeling good?" McCree managed to say, smiling briefly when Hanzo's only response was to nod rapidly with eyes screwed shut. "Want me to touch you?"

"No," Hanzo replied, shaking his head. "No, I can't... I won't..."

"It's alright, darlin'. Come whenever you need to. Don't want you holding back on my account."

Hanzo finally opened his eyes and immediately averted his gaze from McCree's, cheeks darkening even further beneath the flush of sex. Figuring it was time to take things into his own hands, so to speak, McCree moved one hand to stroke Hanzo's cock and _damn_ if he wasn't already on the very edge. His cock jerked violently as soon as McCree touched him and he was so wet, pre dripping down the shaft and over his balls, making it that much easier for McCree to jerk him off. 

"Jesse, faster. Close," Hanzo whispered, and McCree was very suddenly on the edge of finishing himself. Not to let himself be woefully outdone by someone with much less experience, McCree bit down hard on his lip, teased the slit and the sensitive spot under the head of Hanzo's cock and jerked his hips upward in a particularly hard thrust. That was just enough, it seemed, and Hanzo's body went rigid as he came, semen spilling messy over McCree's skin. Silently thankful that he was able to outlast the other man, McCree gave in to the feeling of Hanzo's muscles clenching tight and milking him dry, releasing into the condom with a ragged sigh.

For a few moments he sat breathless, throwing his prosthetic arm over his eyes to protect them from light that suddenly seemed far too bright. The thing that spurred him into action was Hanzo shaking as he eased off of his cock, and the precarious screech of the bunk's springs as the other man's entire weight fell on them.

"Whoa now," McCree said, sitting up to make sure Hanzo was okay. "You alright there?"

"I'm fine," Hanzo said, the stubborn tone returning with a vengeance. "Don't worry yourself."

"Just checkin'," McCree said, not bothering to hide his relief. "Don't mind me."

Hanzo sighed, combing his hair out of his eyes with his fingers. "I know that your intentions are good. Your concern was rather... touching, I suppose. In the most irritating way possible."

"I'll take that as a compliment," McCree said, beaming as he got to his feet. "I'll get us both cleaned up. You just relax."

As he turned to get off the bed, McCree was surprised to feel Hanzo's hand slipping into his own. The instant he turned back, he felt Hanzo's mouth on his own.

The kiss was fleeting and gentle, but as good as any other he'd shared with Hanzo on this day.

"Thank you."

The words were barely audible, and McCree more felt them against his mouth than he heard them. He smiled in response and reached to tuck a stray lock of Hanzo's hair behind his ear before he got up.

"My pleasure, darlin'."

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun imagining what Hanzo did for "practice" leading up to the big moment!


End file.
